


Relief

by Kass



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Episode Related, Love Hurts, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-03
Updated: 2008-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kass/pseuds/Kass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson wants House to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relief

**Author's Note:**

> A missing scene from 1 x 20, "Love Hurts."  
> Many thanks to the Starfish for looking this over!

The third time House fidgeted with the handle of his cane, Wilson dragged his attention away from the television. "You'd better get rid of that excess energy or this date is going to be a nightmare."

"It's going to be a nightmare anyway." House scowled at General Hospital. "But you're right. I know: I'll go for a run!"

Wilson rolled his eyes. "Great plan."

"Hey, it worked when I was in high school." House sounded more plaintive than he probably intended.

"You're a better man than I," Wilson said, lightly. "I always just masturbated."

House bit out a laugh. "Why does that not surprise me?"

"Hey, in high school that comprised a major portion of my leisure activities."

"Which is unlike now in what way, exactly?"

Getting a rise out of House was such fun. "Plus, it took the edge off. I didn't want to come the minute my date let me touch her breasts."

"Suave," House muttered. But he was smiling, despite himself. "So, doctor, what's your recommendation?"

"I was thinking along these lines," Wilson said, and slid to the floor to kneel between House's legs. He pressed his lips to the fabric of House's pants, breathing through them.

House's legs opened wider, his head fell back, and he stifled what sounded suspiciously like a groan. Jackpot.

After mouthing him a while through his chinos, Wilson unfastened them and worked his way to bare skin. He took a while to lick, nice and slow, while House tried not to quiver. Eventually House pushed up, seeking his mouth. Wilson was having too much fun, though; he moved away.

"Jerk," House managed.

Wilson grinned. "You think Cameron would be more straightforward about her blowjobs?"

"Fuck Cameron." House's voice was fervent.

Wilson pretended to consider. "Yeah, you could do that."

"Fuck you."

Wilson lapped at the head of his erection, then pulled back again. "Make up your mind," he chided.

Though it was all a game. They both knew it wouldn't matter what House did with Cameron. Just like it didn't matter what Wilson did with Julie. They would still wind up here: Wilson kneeling on the carpet with House's dick nudging his lips. The thought gave him a deep satisfaction he preferred not to analyze.

"Come on," House said, in a tone he would have denied was pleading. Wilson took pity and slid his mouth all the way down, finally giving him rhythm and suction. He filed away, for later, the soft desperate sound House made when he came.

Orgasm was the only time House was ever inarticulate. Wilson loved being able to render him speechless, even if only for a minute.

He stood, stretched out the kink in his back, and rejoined House on the couch. "Better?"

"Always."

"Good. Go put that blue shirt on, it's time to get moving."

"What, are you in cahoots with Cuddy?" House's voice was a parody of disbelief. "Don't tell me you like what it does for my eyes, too?"

"Actually, yeah," Wilson said.


End file.
